


I May Burn

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is yearning mess, F/F, Knight Blake, Princess Yang, Seriously... somebody help Blake because she just fell hard, Yang is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Cursed by the fates, a Princess cast in fire is doomed to the burning inferno that rages beneath her skin; leaving her fated to an eternity alone, lest she burn all those who lay a hand upon her skin.But that would make for a rather boring tale, now, wouldn’t it? Perhaps, unknown to our fair maiden, the kiss of a soul that is true of intent and heart is what she needs in order to earn freedom...But who would have thought that true love would have such a feminine taste to it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 180
Kudos: 646





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, y’all! The first au of May!
> 
> Fair warning; there will be many romantic cliches in this tale.

“Um… excuse me… Dame?”

Blake pauses mid sip of her ale and looked up at the young stable hand. He was a young lad of fourteen, who had a certain mark of respect for the horses that he cared for. Blake had hoped that he would be able to tend to her destrier horse, whom she had had since they were both young and whom she named Onyx.

“Yes, boy?” Blake said quietly, tilting her head at him slightly, an elegant brow arching curiously at him. Her armour, with her family’s symbol on the left shoulder, clinked as she shifted to give the boy her full attention, her cat ears pricking forward as he rubbed at his shoulder. “Is Onyx set up for the night?”

“Aye, ma’am. He is.” The boy gave her a shy grin. “He’s a marvellous horse, Dame. Though-“

“Yes?”

“Well… he bit me.”

“That fiend.” Blake snorted, a fond and exasperated smile working its way into her face. “My apologies… Oscar, was it?” The boy lit up when Blake called him by name, evidently unused to being remembered. “Onyx can be a bit… obstinate at times. He never was overly fond of working with other people. Here, your payment and some extra for your trouble.” She said with a respectful nod of her head as she placed three gold coins into his hand. She shook her head with a quiet chuckle as the boy stuttered his thanks and ran off back to his work.

Blake sighed tiredly and turned back to her ale. Sometimes, travelling from town to town in search of quests left her feeling the cold, harsh sting of loneliness. Nonetheless, she had made an oath to herself; to travel and do as much good as she could before the dates decided that her time was up. Still, she couldn’t deny that a two legged companion that she could converse with would be nice to have.

“Aye, we call her the Dragoness of Patch, cursed wrench that she is.”

Blake’s ears pricked towards a older gentleman sitting in front of the fireplace, smoking a pipe and entertaining the younger crowd with a tale. 

“Oh, come now, Old Pete. Surely the poor lass isn’t as awful as you say?”

“She’s as cursed as blight, Jaune, my boy.” Old Pete said gruffly, pointing a knobby finger at a young man with blonde hair. “Her skin was cast in fire and her heart and soul are said to be made from molten rock. Any who dare to touch her are doomed to burn.”

“So… where is she?”

“Locked up where she belongs. Where she cannot hurt anyone.”

“How dare you.” Blake said as she slammed her ale down on her table and stood, lifting her head to cast a golden glare at the old man. “You speak of this woman as though she were a monster and not a victim of the curse she wears. You act as though she somehow  _ deserves _ imprisonment for something that is beyond her control.” Blake stepped forward and looked around her with disgust. “Has no one thought to free her? To help her? To find a way to break the curse of this woman?”

“The Princess was locked away for a reason, girl-“

“Don’t patronise me, old man.” Blake growled, her voice becoming low and gravelly as outrage coursed through her. “Your loneliness has made you callous and cold towards the suffering of a young maiden. I hope that those tales that you spin keep you warm at night when nobody dares go near the maiden for fear of what you say being true.” Blake stared at him for a moment before snorting and tossing her head, her long black hair being thrown over her armoured shoulder. “Make yourself useful and tell me where she is.”

“You wish to save her, child?” The old man laughed, his voice cracking with age. “Then it is your own fault if you fall to her.”

“You call me child… and yet, you sit there cowering in fear while an innocent woman suffers.” Blake said softly, her eyes sharp as the man averted his gaze. “Now, tell me, Old Fool. Where can I find this “Dragoness” that you speak so cruelly of?”

Later that night, when she had shed her armour and climbed into bed armed with the knowledge that she had gained from Old Man Pete, she tucked her arms behind her head and stared up at the ceiling, a heavy sadness taking hold of her.

‘If the maiden is willing, I will do everything within my power to help free her from this curse.’ Blake thought to herself that night. ‘No one should be held against their will like this. By my blood and my sword, I promise to find a way to free her.’

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The following morning, Blake tacked up her horse and hoisted herself up into the saddle, ignoring the jeers from the men who, for some reason or another, were already drunk. She quickly guided Onyx into a steady walk and made her way in the direction that Old Man Pete has spoken of.

It took several days worth of travel but eventually, she came across a small castle that she suspected had seen better days, though the gardens in the front courtyard seemed well maintained. The walls grew ivy and moss and the entire area seemed shrouded under a blanket of darkness and loneliness.

‘Something that I am intimately familiar with.’ Blake thought bitterly to herself as she dismounted and began to lean Onyx quietly through the yard. She kept her gauntlet carefully curled around the reins, her ears swiveling to catch any sound that occurred. It wasn’t until she came to a lone apple tree that she saw her.

The Princess was dressed in a simple dress of yellow, her hair pulled into a simple braid down her back. She was carefully balancing on a tree branch collecting apples, paying little attention to the knight walking through her courtyard. 

Blake felt her breathing hitch as she gazed upon the face of the young woman. Even from where Blake stood on the ground, she could tell that this woman was easily the most gorgeous maiden… no. The most gorgeous  _ person _ that she had ever been so blessed to lay eyes upon.

‘Fates…’ Blake thought to herself weakly. ‘How could anyone fear somebody so beautiful?’

She stepped beneath the tree and was about to remove her helmet to call out to the woman when Onyx gave a most indignant sounding snort and pawed at the ground.

“What the-shit!” 

Blake’s eyes widened at the woman’s balance teetered, sending her falling to the ground. Quickly, Blake dropped her reins and caught her in her arms, her armour making a dull clank as the woman landed safely within her hold.

“Ugh. That’s one way to get down.” The maiden muttered, one arm looped around Blake’s shoulders. She glanced up at Blake and quirked an eyebrow. “Thanks for the save but you can put me down now, hero.” She paused and huffed, reaching over to smack Blake’s chest plate. “Then again, big guy, I wouldn’t have needed the save if you had just listened to the warnings.” She chuckled bitterly, a pained expression entering her lilac eyes that caught Blake by her heart and twisted cruelly. Blake carefully lowered the maiden to the ground and stepped back to a respectable distance as the maiden brushed herself off. “So this is me; the Dragoness of Patch. You’ve seen me so bugger off.”

“I’m afraid that I can’t do that.”

“...Parden?”

Blake lifted her helmet from her head and shook out her hair before tucking her helmet under her arm and nodding at the maiden respectfully.

“You’re a woman?!” The maiden stared at her, mouth hanging open in shock as her cheeks flushed. 

“Yes. I am.” Blake tilted her head curiously at her. “Were you expecting a man?”

“I’ve… never met a lady knight before.” The maiden said, her eyes brimming with curiosity. She smiled before crossing her arms and leaning against the tree, quirking a brow at Blake. “And might I have the name of my hero?”

“Blake Belladonna, at your service.” Blake said as she placed a fist against her chest and bowed. “I came to-“

“Defeat me?” The maiden said tiredly, her smile suddenly becoming sad. “To defeat the foul wrench that burns hotter than the sun?”

“No. Not at all.” Blake frowned. It seemed wrong that a woman as enchanting as this would expect that all who approach her would want to place her head on a pike. “I have come to offer my services to you. I wish only to help you.”

“Help me? The maiden echoed, shaking her head with a small, disbelieving huff. “I’ve lived like this for 27 years, Dame Belladonna. I can’t be saved.”

“I have travelled these lands, Princess. I have learned many things.” Blake said softly, her heart aching for the woman in front of her. “I wish to try, if you would be so kind as to let me.”

“...it’s getting late.” The maiden said gruffly, pointing behind her. “There’s a stable that way. You can put your horse up there and meet me by the front door of the castle. You can stay here for the night and I’ll give you something to eat.”

“Thank you.” Blake said gratefully, bowing her head at the maiden. “Might I ask you your name?”

“Yang Xiao Long.” She said, turning on her heel and moving towards her castle. 

Blake watched her go until she disappeared, feeling as though she were in a trance of some kind. Yang was beautiful and enchanting, with an attitude to match her fiery curse. Blake found herself thoroughly spellbound by her. 

And as they ate and made polite conversation before Yang showed her to her room for the night, Blake began to feel more than a little infatuated with Yang. By the time she had shed her armour and crawled into bed, Blake had come to a firm decision.

If Yang were willing, Blake would do everything that she could to help the beautiful maiden and free her from her curse and help her gain the freedom that she deserves.


	2. Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang’s resolve becomes shaky as she gets to know our noble knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Smart

When Yang awoke the following morning and dressed, she found herself glancing down into the courtyard of her home and quirking an eyebrow at the sight of her houseguest, now clad in a simple black tunic and trousers, practicing her swordplay. She bit her lip and hid behind her curtain, curiosity and intrigue making her watch quietly. 

Dame Blake Belladonna was one of the most unusual knights she had ever seen. For starters, she was a woman and Yang knew enough about the outside word that she had been isolated from to know that women very rarely became knights, if at all. That fact already told her a lot about this woman. It told her that she was determined. Strong and brave. Dedicated and loyal. It told her that this woman cared not for the approval of others but sought only to do what she felt to be right.

But the thing that set her apart from the men that entered Yang’s home was the fact that, despite the tales that she had heard, she had refused to draw her sword on Yang. Every knight had attempted to defeat the foul Dragoness of Patch. To remove her head from her shoulders and return victorious to him home.

And yet… Blake had chosen to seek her out to free her instead. 

“Too bad she’ll be leaving disappointed.” Yang murmured to herself, a dark gloom encompassing her heart. “I’m doomed to burn. It’s best if I don’t bring her along with me.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You’re a wonderful cook, Princess Xiao Long.”

“Just call me Yang, would you.” Yang huffed, rolling her eyes despite the warmth flooding her cheeks. “It’s not like I have anything better to do around here.”

“True enough, Princess Yang.”

Yang narrowed her eyes at the subtle smirk gracing the knight’s lips. She felt like she was being mocked.

“So you’re a smartarse, are you?” Yang said with a half smirk of her own. “How does that work out for you?”

“Well… let’s just say that most men that I meet don’t appreciate a woman putting them in their place.” Blake chuckled, the sound resting low in her throat as she rested her chin on the back of one hand delicately. “I must say that it allows me to get quite a lot of practice with my sword.”

“So you start a lot of fights then.”

“No, not particularly. I give people facts. I tell them what I think of them. Usually, they dislike it and as such? They start the fight.” Blake tilted her head before she lifted her drink to her lips and quirked an elegant eyebrow. “But I do finish them.”

“Arrogant.”

“Confident.” Blake corrected, smiling almost sadly. “I spent many years getting to where I am today, Princess. I am the result of making a choice to fight for freedom. I will  _ not _ allow some drunken fool to place me under his thumb. I may be a woman… but I am not one to be trifled with.” A far away, distant look entered her amber gaze, as though she were no longer in the present but the past. “I was denied my freedom so I took it for myself because no one was going to hand it to me willingly. I didn’t submit then and I refuse to do so now.”

“There’s a story there.” Yang said softly, a sudden sympathetic pang striking her heart. 

“And not one to be told over breakfast, I’m afraid.” Blake chuckled bitterly, before turning to Yang and smiling softly at her. “You know… you’re not as terrifying as that doddering old fool claimed. I wonder how many of your tales are exaggerated.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Yang drawled, looking away from Blake’s gaze, unused to such attention. “Nearly all who leave here end up with some burn or another.” She paused, rolling her eyes. “Granted, most of them are pricks that tried to kill me.”

“Then I’d say that they earned such a fate… for attempting to bring harm to someone such as yourself.”

“You mean a daemon?”

“No.” Blake’s voice became softer, a note of admiration entering her voice as she watched Yang with a gentleness that the princess hadn’t been expecting. “Someone so beautiful and intelligent.”

“Uh…” Yang froze, her cheeks tinting pink as she stared down at the table. She cleared her throat with an awkward laugh. “Okay, Dame. What do you want?”

“Your freedom.”

“And a reward of some kind, I suppose?”

“No.” Blake said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned back in her seat. Her feline ears flicked towards Yang curiously. “I simply despise the idea of a maiden sitting here trapped when she has the right to choose her own path in life. Her fate should be her own.” 

“But-“ Yang shook her head. Blake Belladonna was charming and disarming, more so than any man that had made his way into her castle grounds. She was feisty and intelligent. Compassionate and dedicated… and quite frankly, she confused the utter fuck out of Yang. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“I know what fear looks like.” Blake said quietly, a dark smile crossing her face. “Believe me, dear heart; you don’t have his smile.”

“I-“ Yang flushed at the endearment before she frowned. With each moment that she spent in the knight’s company, it became harder to think of reasons to say no. “Even if I agreed to let you help me, how would you even start?”

“A dear friend of mine told me of a witch he met on his travels. I know where to find her. I could take you to her.”

“For nothing?” Yang asked suspiciously, narrowing her lilac eyes at Blake. She leaned forward on her elbows and challenged her. “You would put in so much effort to get no reward?”

“What greater reward could ask for than the knowledge that I have helped someone?” Blake said, a genuinely confused expression crossing her face. It was as though the very thought of demanding payment was beyond her. “I accept payment if it’s available but it’s not why I do what I do. I don’t do this for honour or nobility. I don’t do this for payment. I do this because there is much injustice in the world. I wish to balance it out with as much good and kindness as I can while I’m alive.”

Yang swallowed thickly, her heart melting at the raw passion in Blake’s voice, her pulse jumping at the golden fire in Blake’s amber gaze. And by the fates, did she want to believe her.

“I… find it hard to believe that this curse can be lifted.” Yang said quietly, averting her gaze and staring down at the table. “I bring pain to all who lay a bare hand upon my skin. I’m a curse and a blight. A daemon sent from the fiery depths of hell… or so the stories go.” Yang lifted her gaze to Blake and felt her breath hitch at the sympathy in her gaze. There was no pity to be found there; simply a look of understanding. “But you’re the first one to see beyond what you’ve been told. If you truly believe that this witch of yours can help me, I will travel with you.” She held up a finger and pointed it at Blake, who’s left cat ear flicked, a curious look crossing her features. “One one condition; if you must touch me, you must have your armour on. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“As you request, Princess.”

“And stop calling me that!” Yang growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the smirking knight. “Fates, I can already tell that you’re going to be a pain in the arse.”

“What foul language for such a noble woman.” Blake said, her tone almost teasing as she stood and bowed respectfully. “Now, if you would be so kind… I must prepare myself and Onyx for the journey ahead of us. I suggest that you do the same.”

Yang nodded silently and watched Blake leave before letting her head hit the wooden table with a dull thunk. She had no idea what she just signed up for…

But sometimes, not knowing is half of the fun of an adventure.


	3. Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, our knight learns that she’s not the only woman that can take care of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Inn

“Look, I know that you don’t like strangers but she needs our help.”

Blake’s twitched when Onyx tossed his great head and snorted as Yang stepped out from the castle, a pack thrown over her shoulder as she made her way over to the bow tacked up horse.

“She’s nice, Onyx.” Blake sighed as she adjusted the saddle and gave Onyx a friendly pat on the neck. “Now buck up. We have a lady waiting on us and _you,_ my boy, are going to be a gentleman.”

“Do you often speak to your horse like he can understand you?” Yang said, quirking an unimpressed brow, narrowing her eyes when Onyx pawed at the ground.

“And now you’ve insulted him.” Blake grumbled, reaching up to stroke the horse’s black neck, shaking her head as his ears pinned. “He’s a sensitive boy. A baby, really.”

“Your baby could kill me with one kick.” Yang snorted, as she glanced at the horse. “He _is_ beautiful, though.”

“He was a gift from my parents as a child.” Blake said, smiling softly as Onyx turned to face her. She rubbed his nose, laughing as he snuffled into her palm. “He’s my most loyal friend. I couldn’t ask for a better horse.”

“That’s… sweet.” Yang glanced worriedly at Onyx and fidgeted nervously. “I- how should I- I mean… I don’t want to hurt him… with my curse and all.”

“I’ll get on first. You can use my arm as leverage.” Blake said calmly as she placed her gauntlets onto her hands and easily mounted her horse. “Up you come, Princess.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Yang huffed as she grabbed Blake’s forearm and hoisted herself behind Blake side-saddle. “Ugh. I always hated riding side-saddle. Remind me to buy a pair of trousers at some point.” Yang complained as she placed her hands on Blake’s waist, her hands resting comfortably on the armour covering her. “Though, I doubt anyone would sell any to a woman.”

“You’d be surprised. Pay enough gold and most merchants would gladly sell you anything.” Blake said with small smirk as she gathered her reins. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Yang muttered. “Do your thing, hero. Into the sunset and all that.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, dove.” Blake chuckled, trying very hard not to focus on the beauty pressing up against her back. “It’s hardly even noon. No sunset to ride off into.”

“Fates.” Yang groaned, smacking her forehead lightly. “I knew it. I knew that you were going to be a smartarse.”

Blake chuckled softly and urged Onyx into a gentle walk. It would be several solid hours of riding before they came to the next town, in which they would have to buy more supplies for the long journey ahead. Blake couldn’t deny that she rather looked forward to it.

After all… how often did she get to have such an enchanting riding companion?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was evening by the time they had made it to town and set Onyx up in his stable and settled into a table at an inn. Blake settles herself so that she faced the door, more than cautious when in a town that she hadn’t stopped in before. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Blake said quietly, smiling when Yang glared at her. “You’re safe.”

“It’s not me that I’m worried about, Dame.” Yang said stiffly, clasping her hands around her ale. “If anyone catches word of what I can do… they’ll burn me at the stake.”

“Then they’ll meet my blade.” Blake said quickly, her eyes narrowing. “Witches that are burned are rarely more than women who refused to abide by male rule. I’ve had my own threats issued.”

“And what happened?”

“The man that first tried to burn me lost his hand.” Blake said with a shrug. “The second left the fight with a new scar across his face. And the third… well, he wound up in the manure pile.”

“Gross.”

“Indeed.” Blake chuckled softly, quietly admiring the way Yang’s eyes reflected the nearby torches. Her eyes almost seemed to shift to a blazing red and Blake had to struggle to pull her gaze away. “Anyone who would seek to burn either of us would fail.”

“What if he were a better fighter than you?”

“That is a possibility.” Blake said as she lifted her ale to her lips and smiled softly at Yang. “But then… in my experience, when one has somebody to fight for, they fight much harder.”

“Um. I-“

“Now, what's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?”

Both women glanced up at the drunken man as he slurred and placed his hand on the table and leaned down into Yang’s face. Blake narrowed her eyes but remained silent, waiting to see how Yang handled it before stepping in.

“Enjoying a nice meal with my companion.” Yang said with a forced grin. “Now please leave.”

“I bet I can show you a better time.” The man slurred, leaning in closer to Yang. “I have a room-“

“Not interested, friend.” Yang growled, her eyes narrowing as she clenched her fists. “Bugger off.”

“What? You think you’re too good for me?” The man growled back, lifting his hand to grab at Yang. “You harlot-“

A sudden thunk struck the table as an ornate dagger, decorated with a snarling wolf at its hilt, impaled the table in between the man’s fingers. He turned to face Blake, who glowered at him, her amber eyes flashing gold and her ears pinning back as she stood.

“I suggest that you listen to the lady.” Blake said as she stared him down.

“Aye? And what are you gonna do about it, love?” The man laughed as he drew his sword, wobbling on his feet. “No woman could possibly win in a fight against me!”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Blake chucked mirthlessly before picking up her ale and draining it in one go before drawing her own sword. “But mother always said that I was a stubborn one. Care to put me in my place? I seem to have forgotten where it is.”

The man snarled and swung his sword at Blake, who blocked it easily and stepped behind him with a smirk.

‘Drunken fool.’ She thought herself as she gave him a mild poke in one side of the arse, earning an outraged shriek. ‘Barely even a challenge.’

The man charged at Blake again, who once more dodged out of his way. She slammed the hilt of her sword into his temple and watched as he stumbled to the floor with a groan. She twirled her blade in her hand confidently and glanced back at Yang to ensure that she was watching before speaking once more.

Was it bad that she wished to impress the Princess?

“Now… unless somebody else would like to test their luck, I believe my companion and I were waiting on our meal?” 

Blake blinked as several men drew their blades and charged at her. Well… that was mildly unexpected. 

What was even more unexpected was the sound of fabric ripping before one of the men was sent to the ground as Yang charged forward with Blake’s empty stein in her hand and slammed it into the man’s temple.

“Princess-“

“What?” Yang huffed, throwing her braid back over her shoulder and readjusted her grip on the stein. She had ripped her dress and tied it around her legs into a pair of makeshift trousers and Blake found herself mildly distracted. “You think you’re the only woman who can fight?”

“No- ugh!” Blake grunted as she ran forward and blocked a strike that one of the two remaining men had aimed at her companion. “But this is hardly proper!” She found herself smirking back at her companion, who easily returned it.

“I don’t particularly give a fuck, Dame.” Yang shouted back as she vaulted over Blake’s shoulder and slammed her feet into the man’s chest and kicking him in the face as he went down. “You want the last chap?”

“What I want is for you not to die before I can help you.” Blake snorted, trying not to give away how impressed she was. She turned to the last man who was staring blankly at his fallen friends and quirked a brow. “What say you, fellow? Would you rather a sword or stein to the skull?”

The man shook his head and ran forward, making Blake roll her eyes. She swept her sword against the front of his legs, making him trip into an upward swing of Yang’s stein, very effectively knocking him into his back.

“Hmm.” Blake hummed thoughtfully as she replaced her sword and returned to their seats, only this time; she sat with her back to the door. “Allow me to pay for your next drink, dove. It’s not often that I get the opportunity to fight alongside a fellow woman.”

“Wait- that’s it?! We just knocked these men out! Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, run?!”

“Hardly. A pub fight is a common sight, dear heart.” Blake said calmly, quirking a brow at Yang. 

“I- Okay. Yeah. Sure. Just casually knock some heads together and have a meal.” Yang muttered as she sat across from Blake. “Good to know what it’s like out here in the real world.”

“With that little performance that you just gave? I’m sure that you’ll find that you’ll fit in just fine.” Blake said with a warm smile. “Now… please leave the fighting to the woman that’s actually trained in combat.” She teased, enjoying the flush that crept over Yang’s face as she spoke. “A beauty such as yourself shouldn’t run the risk of damaging her pretty face.”

Blake giggled when her companion let out a most indignant and very unladylike noise in her throat and glared at Blake before crossing her arms.

“You’re not funny.”

“Oh, I think that I’m very amusing.”

“Oh, Fates.” Yang sighed, rubbing her face, despite the small smile that grew. “You’re a feisty one, Dame Belladonna.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

“That-“ Yang interrupted herself with a small laugh as she shook her head, giving Blake a small half smirk. “That, dear knight, remains to be seen.”

Blake laughed quietly, her cheeks suddenly much warmer than they were a moment ago. Yang’s laugh was a gift from the fates themselves, she swore. 

She could only hope that she’d be so blessed to hear it again.


	4. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, our fiery maiden learns more about her noble knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Request

The following morning, Yang woke up bright and early and stepped out into the courtyard of the inn and paused in surprise for a moment when she heard an indignant laugh in front of her.

Blake, dressed in a sleeveless black tunic, was attempting to groom Onyx. Onyx, however, seemed intent on making life difficult for his mistress by shifting his weight into her.

“You absolute git.” Blake laughed as she playfully pushed at the large horse’s shoulder, though it seemed to do little to move him. Onyx snorted and tossed his head before he nosed at Blake’s pockets, most likely searching for a treat. “Oh, no. Nuh huh, my boy.” Balke giggled as Onyx turned to look at her. “You get a treat after we tack up. You know the rules, darling.” Blake chided gently as she pressed her forehead to Onyx’s, an almost maternal smile on her face as she kissed him on his snout. “Come on. The sooner we get ready, the sooner you get your treat.”

Yang bit her lip and smiled softly as she leaned against a support beam and sighed softly. For as confident and collected and serious as she seemed, Blake Belladonna seemed to have a hidden goofy side to her that Yang couldn’t deny that she found attractive.

But then… many things about Blake were attractive.

“Keep it together, Yang.” She whispered to herself, shaking her head. For all she knew, the curse couldn’t be broken and once more, she’d find herself all alone. “This is only temporary. She’s just going to leave you once her job is done… but what else did you expect? Who could possibly want to stay with one so cursed that she can’t be touched?”

Yang shook her head and put on a fake grin before she trotted over to join her companion and her noble steed. She had to remember her request of Blake; no touching without armour… no matter how appealing the idea seemed.

They has enough baggage to weigh them down without adding her own to it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Uh… quick question?” Yang said lowly into Blake’s ear as they rode through town and made their way onward. “Why are some of the locals calling you “The Black Cat?” Have you been here before?”

“No, but apparently, my reputation precedes me.” Blake snorted, her voice echoing through her helmet. 

“But… they’re comparing you to a Black Knight.” Yang said, mildly confused as a mother scooped her young child up and glared at Blake. “Why? You’re nothing of the sort.” From their conversations, Yang has been able to discern that Blake was an incredibly noble woman, one determined to do what was right and do good for the world. So why did people see fit to spit on her as though she were some terror?

“Once people make up their mind on what kind of a person you are, it’s difficult to stop it from spreading.” Blake said stiffly. “I fought for my freedom and won… but it came at the cost of being painted as a traitor.”

“I- what happened?”

“For now, let's just say that my freedom was not easily gained, Princess.” Blake said, a note of sadness entering her voice. “It was the most difficult battle that I have yet to face and it isn’t a story that I wish to tell while on horseback if you would be so kind.”

“Of course.” Yang’s fingers twitched at Blake’s waist, a sudden pang hitting her chest. There was something about Blake that made her chest burn. A dull ache that she hadn’t known was possible. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The two remained in silence for a long while. After many hours of travel, the two stopped to give Onyx a rest and to have their midday meal.

As Blake pulled out their meal and canteens from the saddlebag, Yang flopped unceremoniously onto the grass under a nearby tree and grunted as her back hit the ground.

“Very ladylike.”

“Yes, well… I never was one for following the rules regarding what it is to be a lady.” Yang smirked, laughing slightly as Blake passed her her meal.

“Trust me. I know the feeling.” Blake sighed as she removed her gauntlets so that she could eat freely. “The amount of times that I’ve been told to sit still and be pretty is frustrating. Why should I be passive when men are allowed to be forward? Why should I sit while they fight for me when I’m perfectly capable of doing such a thing by my own hand?”

“Fates, you get it!” Yang laughed, grinning over at her companion. “A lady is exactly who she chooses to be! If that means sitting still and being pretty, then by all means. But for those of us who don’t mind getting our hands dirty-“

“We should be free to do so.” Blake finished with a small half smirk. She pulled out her dagger and used it to cut an apple into bite sized slices. 

“Huh… that’s a beautiful blade.” Yang observed, admiring the golden wolf head that snarled at the hilt. 

“Oh! Yes. This was a gift from the knight that I trained under. She presented it to me after I won my first and most important fight.”

“The one for your freedom?”

“Yes.” Blake said, her voice distant and her gaze pained. “The man that I was betrothed to, Adam Taurus, was a very cruel man. I… reached a point where I feared him, despite how quickly he had charmed me and my family. I couldn’t stand it any longer so I made a decision.” Blake turned to meet Yang’s gaze and Yang felt her breath catch in her throat at the golden fire in Blake’s amber eyes. “I chose to fight.”

“You killed him?”

“Nothing quite so underhanded as that.” Blake tilted her head and rotated her dagger around her slender fingers before giving a bitter, mirthless laugh. “I was brought up better than that. To kill a man in his sleep when he’s defenceless is a battle won without honour, dear heart.”

“So what did you do?” Yang asked eagerly, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. She swallowed thickly as Blake brought her canteen up to her lips and drank before answering her.

“I challenged him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter’s flashback, friends!


	5. Passive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we see how it was that Blake came to refuse the passive role that’s Adam Taurus had wished to push onto her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Passive

* * *

* * *

_8 years ago, age 22_

“Bastard!” Blake snarled as she swung her very much stolen sword in the forest clearing that she was very much _not supposed_ to be in. She felt her shoulder twinge painfully and she sucked in a pained breath through her teeth. “This is far from as easy as they make it appear.”

“That, Princess Belladonna, is because we who wield the blade studied it for a very long time.” 

Blake spun around with a terrified gasp, half expecting Adam. A knight clad in golden armour stepped forward, a red sash tied around their waist. An ornate sword with a snarling wolf’s head at its hilt rested in its sheath at her hip. 

“Oh, by the Fates.” Blake exhaled shakily before glaring sharply at the knight. “You nearly scared me half to death, Pyrrha!”

“I apologise, Blake. But in my defence, you’re the one sneaking out of Taurus Manor in the dead of the night… with a sword, no less.” The knight removed her helmet and placed it by a tree and walked over to Blake and smiled down at her, her green eyes shining with a familiar warmth. “I wasn’t aware that you held an interest in picking up a new hobby, old friend.”

“Remind me why I chose to bring you as my personal guard.” Blake complained, reaching over to shove her childhood friend’s shoulder. “You are painfully annoying.”

“Blake.” Pyrrha started before frowning, her eyes locking into Blake’s forearm where a bruise had formed after Adam’s last lecture. “What are you trying to do?”

“King and Queen Taurus demand that my parents grant their son my hand in marriage. Something that I agreed to. Something that I regret.” Blake said quietly, carefully dropping her sword to the ground. She curled her right hand around her bruise and sneered. “You know as well as I do that, now that Adam has me, he won’t just let me go just because I changed my mind. I wish that I had seen him for what he was when I first met him but… I was so blind.”

“It’s hardly your fault, Blake.” Pyrrha reached out to put a hand on Blake’s shoulder, who instinctively flinched away, her ears pinning fearfully for a moment. “Prince Taurus has everyone fooled. I told you that I would help you escape if you needed me to.”

“I can’t, Pyrrha!” Blake hissed as she backed away from her friend. “Adam wouldn’t just let me go like that! If I want my freedom, then I have to fight for it.”

“Blake… you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am. I plan on challenging him. If he loses, I leave Taurus Manor forever.”

“And if you lose, then you’ll never leave.”

“That’s a risk that I have to take!” Blake snapped as she began to pace back and forth. “The beatings and lectures, the cruel words- I can’t take much more of this! I can’t!” Blake bit back a sob that bubbles up in her chest as she covered her mouth with her hand. “I won’t let myself become another woman beaten down by a man’s rule. I refuse to let Adam be the end of who I am.”

“...oh, Fates.” Pyrrha muttered under her breath. “You always were trouble, even when we were children. Pick up that sword and come with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you’re going to learn to fight, you’re going to need a knight to teach you.” Pyrrha looked over her shoulder to throw Blake a smug smirk. “Fortunately for you, my lady, your best friend just so happens to be a knight.”

“Smartarse.”

“Do you want your freedom?”

“Yes! Of course I do!”

“Then accept my help. You’re a dear friend of mine, Blake.” Pyrrha said quietly as she bent down to pick up her helmet and turned to face Blake with a worried expression. “I don’t wish for you to live in misery.”

“Okay. When do we start?”

“Tomorrow… and put that sword back! You need to start with a wooden training sword to build up the muscle to wield it.” Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head as Blake flushed with indignation. “I have a squire now, I suppose.”

“Pyrrha?”

“Yes, Blake?”

“Thank you.”

The two women shared a warm smile, both now looking forward to teaching Blake how to win her freedom.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_2 years later, age 24_

A loud clank was heard and was soon followed by a loud gasp as the crowd stared at the gauntlet that had been thrown at Prince Adam Taurus’s feet.

A challenge had been issued and the man was less than thrilled when he looked up to see who had issued it.

“Blake? My love…. what is the meaning of this?” He demanded as Blake stepped forward and glared defiantly at him. 

“It is what it looks like, Adam.” Blake said calmly, her eyes darting nervously to Pyrrha standing off to the side of the dining room. Pyrrha smiled confidently at her and nodded. “It’s a challenge.”

“And what are you challenging me for?”

“My freedom and my own hand. I no longer wish to marry you.” Blake said firmly, lifting her head up high despite the fear flooding her veins. “If I win, I leave Taurus Manor and never return. If I lose, I will do as you say.”

“Always so defiant.” Adam sneered as the men surrounding him laughed cruelly. “Perhaps I have been too lenient on you. Perhaps this is exactly what you need to remember your place, darling.” He bent to pick up the gauntlet and smirked coldly. “I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself and meet me in the fields at midday.”

With that said, Aa returned to his cohorts, each one making a sneering comment about Blake’s chances.

“Come, Princess Belladonna.” Pyrrha said kindly. “We must ready you for your challenge.” 

Blake nodded and took her guard’s arm and allowed her to lead her to the armoury, terror and excitement coursing through her veins at finally, after two years of nightly training sessions with Pyrrha in the clearing, having the chance to take her freedom back and make her life her own.

Just as it was always meant to be.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Ugh!”

Blake grunted as Adam struck out with his blade, catching her off guard. She circled around him, keeping her sword up and her stance wide and low to the ground. They were both bleeding from several close strikes but neither had any intention of giving up.

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just behave!” Adam snapped as he swung his sword again. Blake parried it and pushed back against his blade, panting as her hair began to come undone from its ponytail, loose strands frame her face as she bared her teeth in an outraged, feral snarl.

“I am no dog! You cannot strike me and expect obedience, Adam!” Blake dodged and circled behind him and swung, grunting as Adam parried. “I am no possession!”

“You are exactly what I say you are!”

“No. I’m not.” Blake hissed as their swords collided. She leaned into his face and grinned at him, fully aware that she looked like a madwoman. “I am the master of my own fate and today, I choose freedom!” 

With a loud grunt of effort, Blake twisted her sword and disarmed Adam, sending his blade flying several steps away. As Adam turned to run after it, she slammed her foot into the back of his knee and watched him topple to the ground. She used her foot and pressed it against his hip and flipped him onto his back and levelled her sword at his throat. 

“I do believe that this counts as a defeat.” Blake panted, her lungs burning as she lifted Adam’s chin with her blade. “Which means that you have a deal to keep, Taurus. Freedom is mine. My hand is my own.”

Blak stepped back and sheathed her sword and nodded to Adam and began to walk back over to Pyrrha, who was watching her with a proud grin.

“I’ll be leaving immediately-“

One of her feline ears flicked back as a dangerous snarl was heard and she acted on instinct, drawing her sword and twisting around Adam just as he attempted to strike her. Blake cried out as his sword narrowly missed her hip, slicing it open rather than stabbing it.

Adam, however, was not so lucky. Blake sword had been sent through his chest, leaving the man gasping before Blake pulled back, her eyes wide with shock as Pyrrha pulled her back and stepped protectively in front of her as angry murmurs began to arise from the crowd.

“We need to get you out of here.” Pyrrha murmured urgently. “Adam’s men will not be happy about their leader being killed in front of them.” She said as she quickly guided Blake into the Manor to ready her.

“What? But he attacked me out of turn! My back was turned! It was a dishonourable attack!” Blake hissed indignantly as she followed Pyrrha to her room. “I am not at fault!”

“That’s not how the men loyal to Adam will see it and it’s not how they will paint it.”

Blake fell silent, silent tears of anger welling up in her eyes. Before too long, she was hoisting herself up into Onyx’s saddle and smiling sadly down at her childhood friend.

“I will do what I can to defend you but you need to get as far away as you can.” Pyrrha said softly as she reached for her hip and pulled out an ornate dagger, decorated with a snarling wolf’s head at its hilt. “It’s been a pleasure being your friend, a privilege to be your guard and an honour to train you, Princess Belladonna. Take this as a token of my respect and as a sign of your training with me to be complete.”

“Pyrrha- Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Blake.” Pyrrha paused for a moment before asking curiously, though tears had begun to collect in her eyes. “Where will you go? Home?”

“No. No, I don’t think so.” Blake said, carefully placing her new treasured dagger into her saddle bag. “I think I’ll travel. Try to do as much good as I can.”

“Of course you are.” Pyrrha laughed weakly, reaching up to wipe her eyes before stepping back to place a fist to her chest and bowing respectfully to her. “I will send word to your parents that you are safe, Princess. Farewell.” 

“Farewell, Pyrrha. I won’t forget you.”

“Nor I, you, Blake.”

And with that, Blake dug her heels into Onyx’s side and urged him onwards. Onwards, towards the sun and her freedom.

  
  



	6. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, something shifts within Yang’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Warm

“I’ve been travelling and trying to do as much good as I can ever since.”

Yang stared in awe at the woman beside her, the setting sun reflecting on her eyes. Blake’s gaze was distant and pained, trained upon the dagger that she held in her hand. Her thumb ran over the snarling wolf’s head fondly as a sad smile crossed her face.

“Oh, Fates.” Yang breathed, her chest aching for Blake. “Blake… I am…  _ so sorry _ that you had to go through that.”

“Now you know why they call the cursed Black Cat. Why I am considered a traitor. All because of the lies of Adam Taurus’s men.” Blake’s voice cracked slightly as she turned to look at Yang, eyes like molten gold. “I  _ know  _ what it’s like to be trapped. To be denied my freedom. To be convinced that I am nothing but aburden. But I fought for my freedom and now, I’ll fight for anyone else that seeks their own.” Blake placed her hand on the ground between and leaned on it, her smile shifting to something far warmer. “Including you.”

Yang swallowed thickly and subconsciously placed her hand beside Blake’s and mimicked her posture, leaning towards her to speak lowly, almost afraid to break whatever spell had been cast upon them.

“You know… I’ve met a lot of knights over the years, Dame Belladonna.” Yang murmured, her eyes watching the way Blake’s lips twitched in amusement. “But none of them were anything like you.”

“Because I’m a woman?”

“No.” Yang whispered, as something shifted in her chest and drew her closer to Blake. “Because you’re everything that they failed to be.” 

The two drew nearer until they were just a hair length away from each other, their breaths mingling in the cool, evening air. The setting sun made Blake’s eyes burn golden, the fading light casting a golden glow around her. Closer and closer they drew until they could almost touch each other…

A sudden snort interrupted them and Yang threw herself back from Blake almost violently as she remembered herself.

“Ah- we should- we should keep moving!” She stuttered, clambering to her feet and quickly walking to Onyx as the beast pawed anxiously at the ground, apparently eager to get back on the road. “We need to find a place to camp, right?”

“Yang.” Blake murmured, staring after her. Yang swallowed thickly and turned away, desperately trying to ignore the hurt expression in her companion’s eyes. 

“We should go.”

“I- Okay.” Blake sighed, moving to pack up the remains of their meal. “As you wish, Princess.”

Yang shook her head roughly and walked away a few steps, angrily berating herself for dropping her guard. She had come so close to burning Blake. She had come so close to _hurting_ _her_. She had forgotten her rule. She had allowed herself to get lost in Blake’s eyes and Blake had nearly been the one to pay the price for it.

‘Fates, I’m stupid.’ Yang thought bitterly to herself as the clanking of Blake putting on her gauntlets and helmet met her ears. ‘What was I thinking?! And right after she had told about this Adam prick!’

It was easy for Yang to surmise that Blake had been badly hurt. That Adam has left numerous scars behind. Scars that must still hurt, even years after his death. She felt her blood boil at the idea of the charming, kind and noble woman behind her being treated with such cruelty. It made her skin to crawl to think about anyone laying a hand on Blake that she didn’t want. And it disgusted her that Blake’s ears had once heard such cruel whispers hissed into her ear.

‘What if I hurt her too?’ Yang thought, glancing over her shoulder and watching as Blake stiffly prepped Onyx for the road. ‘What if she regrets coming to fight for my freedom? What if she burns because of me?’ 

“Princess? Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

As they moved onwards and found a place to camp, Yang sat a little further away from Blake than she had before. She felt her heart stutter with fear as the impulse to kiss Blake’s cheek raged in her chest as Blake handed her her evening meal. She bit back the urge to run her hand through the long, black hair that fell freely down her back. She stamped out the desire to cup her jaw and bring her close.

No matter, Yang never wanted to bring Blake pain. 

So she ignored the way Blake stared at her as though she held the moon in her hands and the stars in her eyes. 

No matter how much it made her heart ache with yearning to be near her knight.


	7. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we see how our noble knight is faring since that moment with Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Secure

Several days and nights after her… moment with Yang after they left the last town, Blake found herself tossing and turning in her bed, struggling to fall asleep as her thoughts raced as they had since she and Yang had come so close to each other’s faces.

She could almost swear that she could still feel Yang’s breath ghosting over her lips.

Blake finally sighed and gave up, slipping out of bed and dressing into her tunic and trousers before making her way out of the inn they were staying at and making her way to Onyx’s stall. 

“Hello, trouble.” Blake whispered, a sad smile crossing her face as she leaned on the door of his stall. The large horse nickered softly and nudged his nose against her shoulder, as though sensing his mistress’s distress. “You know… I don’t know whether to  _ curse _ you or to  _ thank _ you for interrupting us.” Blake chuckled bitterly, softly stroking his nose. “On one hand, you saved me from being burned. But on the other…” 

Blake exhaled shakily and closed her eyes tightly. 

“Fates, Onyx.” Blake murmured, her voice strained, her ears pinning back in distress. “I am  _ such _ an idiot! I need to keep a clearer head about me. I don’t even know  _ what’s wrong with me!” _ Blake growled to herself, frustration and heartache digging like thorns into her chest. “I haven’t even known Yang for that long. How can I possibly be this- this  _ infatuated _ with her?” Blake shook her head and gave a small, mirthless huff of laughter. “It should be impossible to be so…  _ captivated _ by her in so short a time. But how can I help it? She’s beautiful and kind. She’s warm and strong and  _ so  _ intelligent. She’s funny and bright and… Fates… her eyes…” Blake sighed wistfully, remembering how her own amber gaze had been ensured by Yang’s lilac one, pulled closer and closer until their breaths mingled.

It should be impossible… and yet Blake found herself wishing more than anything that she could touch Yang. To tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. To lean against her. To hold and be held in turn. It was like an uncontrollable wildfire, growing and burning and threatening to burn her alive as the urge to reach out to Yang grew.

Blake’s thoughts were interrupted by Onyx snorting and pawing at the ground. Blake sighed heavily and glared at her equine companion irritably.

“Yes, Onyx. I am aware that I’m a lost cause, thank you very little.” She huffed, rolling her eyes as her horse turned around and showed her his rear end, all conversation apparently drawn to a halt. “My apologies for interrupting your beauty sleep.” Blake drawled sarcastically, a small, amused smile twitching at her lips. “I swear, you’re more of princess than Yang herself is.”

Blake sighed softly and made her way back to her room, heart still heavy and her soul still aching.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Good morning.” Blake greeted Yang at their table for breakfast the following morning, quirking an eyebrow as Yang flopped forward across the table in a rather undignified fashion.

“There’s nothing good about mornings, Dame Belladonna.”

“Oh, come now. It’s not the end of the world.” Blake said, as she ignored the sharp pang in her chest. Yang had gone back to calling her by her title, rather than her name. It hurt more than she thought it would. 

“It’ll be the end of the world if I don’t get enough sleep.” Yang growled, lifting up her head to stare at Blake blankly. “How are you so put together this early in the morning? You look ready to fight a war and I look like death.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Blake murmured, trying very hard not to comment on the fact that Yang was beautiful any time of day. 

“I’m not being dramatic!” Yang yelped indignantly, glaring at Blake as she pointed at her. “Aren’t there rules about knights giving royalty attitude?”

“Indeed there are.” Blake said, feeling helpless as an amused smirk crossed her face. “But since I am also royalty, that rule is null and void, dear heart.” 

She just couldn’t help herself… could she?

Blake felt her heart melt as Yang let out a laugh, the sound threatening to draw a dreamy sigh from Blake’s lips. There was something about Yang; her voice, her smile and laugh, her very  _ presence;  _ that made Blake feel warm and secure.

It wasn’t a feeling that she had been able to experience much in recent years. It made it all the more difficult to resist giving into the urge to lean over and brush her lips against Yang’s cheek, to map out constellations in the freckles that decorated Yang’s nose and cheeks.

“I, uh. Ahem.” Blake cleared her throat and stood from the table and smiled politely at Yang, desperately trying to hide the way her chest ached. “I… need to go check on Onyx. One of the stable boys mentioned that he was a bit funny last night. Excuse me.”

“Oh!” Yang frowned, tilting her head and giving Blake a worried look. “Is he okay?”

“Yes. Yes, he is. He just… can get a bit funny here and there.” Blake said, hoping that Yang didn’t notice the way her voice shook. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I- yeah. Okay. Got it.” Yang said, her voice still sounding concerned as Blake left the inn and quickly made her way to the stable. 

“Fates!” Blake hissed to herself, running an anxious hand through her hair and gripping it tightly. “What is happening to me?!” 

‘It shouldn’t be impossible.’ Blake thought to herself as she began to pace in front of Onyx’s stall. ‘It isn’t logical. It doesn’t make sense for me to suffer through such intense waves of adoration for a woman that I’ve only  _ just _ met. This isn’t a fairytale. It isn’t a myth. This is reality and one does not simply fall for a woman within days of meeting her!’

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Blake came to a complete stop, heart racing in her chest as she came to a terrifying realisation. For as impossible as it seemed, despite only having known her for several days…

Blake Belladonna has fallen for Yang Xiao Long.

  
  



	8. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blake comes in from checking on Onyx, Yang has a question for her knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Deserve

Yang sighed softly as Blake sat across from her, concern flooding her as she looked at Blake red eyes.

“Hey, are… you okay?” Yang asked gently, biting her lip nervously. “You look… a little upset.”

“I’m fine, Princess.” Blake said quietly, nodding at the bar maiden as she placed their meals down in front of them. Her ears were low against her head and her smile seemed strained. “I must have gotten something in my eye when I was checking on Onyx.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, fidgeting nervously in her seat. Things had been… odd, to say the least, since that moment they had shared. 

“Positive.” Blake smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, before turning back to her meal. 

Yang turned back to hers and began to eat, though she soon found herself glancing up to catch the admiring gaze of Blake, who quickly glanced away, a furious blush forming on her cheeks. It was… mildly overwhelming, if Yang was being honest. To have such undivided attention, from a beautiful woman no less, was a very new sensation for her. Every knight that has come to her abode had taken one look at her and, with some minor comment about it being a shame to kill one so beautiful, tried to murder her. 

Blake was the first person to see as somebody worth fighting for. 

“Dame Belladonna?” Yang asked hesitantly as Blake took a drink of water and quirked a brow at her. “Why… did you come to free me? Why were you so persistent in helping me be free from my curse? I mean… There are plenty of other people in need of your services. You could probably help many more in the same span of time that it’s taking to help just me.” Yang frowned and crossed her arms and leaned on the table and glared down at her plate, bitterness at her curse flooding through her. “I’m sure that there are more worthwhile quests that you could go on that doesn’t involve taking somebody so cursed to a witch.”

“Because you deserve just as much of a chance as anybody else, Princess.” Blake spoke softly, her gaze becoming infinitely more tender as her hand twitched towards Yang before stilling and moving to rest on the table in between them. “Maybe I  _ could _ do many quests within the same time span. Maybe going to see a witch  _ is  _ exceedingly dangerous. But… I cannot just allow you to suffer as these so-called “knights” come and attempt to kill you for something that you’re not to blame for.” Blake paused for a moment before sighing softly and smiling weakly at Yang. “Especially since I was once trapped and cursed by a man that was supposed to care for me. It took me a while to see that I was worthy of freedom. And ever since then, I have been trying to help others find their own freedom.”

“I know but…” Yang sighed heavily and looked down at her hands sadly. “I must make things difficult.”

“Most things that are worthwhile are difficult.”

“Blake-“

“Oi!” The sudden shout of a man drew their attention and both women turned to watch a young man with batwings snarl at them angrily… or rather… at Blake. “You traitorous wrench! You killed Prince Adam!”

“I did what I had to. Now… I suggest that you sit down,  _ sir _ .” Blake said, her ears pinning in irritation as she stood and lifted her chin defiantly. 

“Or what? The cursed Black Cat will strike me down?” The man laughed, his grin sharp and cruel. “You may have killed Adam in cold blood but I don’t fear you!”

“In… cold… blood.” Blake said slowly, carefully enunciating each word as she slowly and methodically placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Almost as if on cue, the man flinched. “I challenged him to a duel, that part of the story is true. But I killed him because he attacked out of turn in a dishonourable assault on my back. He died to his own pride. That is  _ not _ my fault.”

“Lies! A man would never-“

“Spare me the whole “a dead man’s word holds more weight than the woman he abused” horseshite, please.” Blake drawled, almost sounding bored. “It’s very overdone. Now tell me… are you still a big, strong and brave man or do you wish to dual the cursed Black Cat?” Blake smiled innocently as the man stepped back. “You have no sword… but I see that you have a dagger on your hip. Coincidentally, I have one too. Perhaps you’d like to take this outside and we can settle this like knights?” Blake paused and almost seemed to sneer at the man. “Though, if you’re a follower of Adam Taurus, I doubt that you have an honourable bone in your foolish body.”

The man charged, blinded by anger and Yang watched as Blake grabbed the serving tray that the bar maiden had left behind and side stepped out of the way and brought it crashing down on his head. The man slumped to the floor, stunned, as Blake snorted indignantly.

“Like I said; not an honourable bone in your foolish body.” Blake rolled her eyes and placed some golden coins on the table and glanced up at Yang with a bone deep weariness. “My apologies. I promise that this won’t happen at every inn that we stay at.”

“I mean… at least you're not a boring travelling companion.” Yang joked as the man’s friend dragged him away. She smirked softly up at Blake, silently admiring the way she stretched out her muscles. “But I suppose we should leave soon… right?”

“I suppose we should.” Blake murmured, glancing around her and sighing heavily, a dark frown marking her face. “And yet another reason for people to fear me.”

“You’re legitimately just defending yourself.” Yang muttered, shaking her head as she glanced up at Blake sadly. “Every fight that I’ve seen you have… they’ve always attacked first in some way. They’re always the aggressor. You’re just defending yourself or those around you.” Yang frowned up at Blake, the injustice of it all making her blood boil. “It’s not fair.”

“Not much out here in the real world is.” Blake gave Yang a smile that threatened to break her heart. “But all I can do is keep trying.”

“I feel like a lot of people would just give up.”

“Yes, well… I always was a stubborn bastard.” Blake smiled as Yang laughed softly before giving a heavy sigh. “I’m going to go rack up Onyx. Meet me in the yard?”

“Of course.” As Yang watched her go, she found herself sighing wistfully. 

It was getting harder and harder to remember her request every day. But she had to; if she didn’t, Blake would be doomed to burn.


	9. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch as our knight continues to suffer from romantic frustration when it comes to a certain princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Smile

Blake let out a soft groan as she paused at the top of the inn’s steps and leaned against a wooden support pillar and rubbed her face with her hand. She was hopelessly ensnared by Yang, helplessly drowning in her lilac gaze and more than ready to fall into her warm smile.

“Take that, foul fiend! I’m the strongest knight in all the land! You won’t beat me!”

Blake glanced up and chuckled softly at the sight of two young children, a boy and a girl, playing with wooden swords in the courtyard. The girl was much louder than her friend, who seemed to already be the strong and silent type at such a young age. Blake smirked as the girl kicked behind the poor boy’s legs and sent him crashing down into the dirt with an indignant grunt.

“You should keep your stance wider and lower to the ground.” Blake found herself parroting the advice that her old friend had given her during training. “Keep your sword up and watch for how she projects her movements.”

“Yeah, dummy!” The girl giggled playfully at her companion as he smiled up at her and accepted her extended hand. 

“And you, young lady, should be careful not to overexert yourself in a fight.” Blake said lightly, smiling kindly at the girl. “You can hit as hard as you want but how are you going to fight if you use all of your energy?”

“Ooh!” The girl jumped in placed and shook her friend, who rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. “Are you a knight? I knew that ladies could be knights!”

“Of course we can.” Blake said softly as she stepped down to the children and knelt before them and smiled warmly at them. “A lady can be whatever she wants to be. We can be soft and gentle, strong and bold. We can be flower crowns and dresses and swords and armour.” Blake paused to give the children a serious look. “Boys too. And don’t you ever let anyone tell you what you can’t be.”

“Wooaah…” the girl stared up at her in awe for a moment before grinning excitedly. “I knew that you weren’t as bad as everyone said!” 

“Nora!” The boy scolded before giving Blake an apologetic look. 

“What? It’s true!” Nora huffed before looking up at Blake and grinning up at her. “Can we see your sword? Pretty please?!”

“I’m not sure that your parents-“

“We’re both orphans.” Nora said with a far too nonchalant shrug for Blake’s liking. “Neither of us have parents so you don’t have to worry about worrying them!”

Blake paused for a moment, hesitating. But as the two children gazed up at her hopefully, she found that she didn’t have the heart to refuse them their request.

“Alright.” Blake sighed softly before giving them both a stern look. “But if I’m going to show you, you need to go sit on the steps, Okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The girl squealed as she excitedly dragged her friend over to the steps and sat, wiggling excitedly in place as Balke stood and shook her head in amusement. 

She calmly grew her sword and calmly hoisted it onto her armoured shoulder and allowed herself to smirk confidently as both children watched in awe.

“This is Shroud.” Blake said, shifting her weight to compensate for the sword laying on her shoulder. 

“Show us some strikes!”

Blake chuckled softly and smiled nostalgically at the children. They somewhat reminded her of her and Pyrrha as children, constantly running down to the training ground to watch the Royal Guard train and study their blades. She could almost still here her old friend telling her everything that she knew about swordwork as she ran through some simple strikes and parties for the children as they watched, awestruck.

“Now… as much as I would love to stay and show you some more…” Blake finally said as she smiled down at the two young ones. “My companion and I need to leave. But you take care of yourselves and each other, okay? And don’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t be.”

Blake smiled and resheathed her sword and watched as the two children ran off, the girl excitedly chattering away to her friend about how she was going to be a lady knight too.

A soft sigh caught her attention, making her left ear feline ear flicking curiously before she looked up at the doorway of the inn and saw Yang leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed. She had a soft smile across her lips that Blake’s breathing hitch violently and an expression in her eyes so tender that it made her heart ache painfully.

“And here I thought that you were tacking up Onyx.” Yang laughed softly, tilting her head and leaning it against the doorframe, her teeth catching her bottom lip and biting it for a moment before she spoke up again. “But here you are entertaining two kids.”

“Um!” Blake squealed, her ears pinning back as a flustered blush spread across her cheeks. “That is- you see-“ Blake swallowed thickly as an amused smile crossed Yang’s face and she turned away and exhaled heavily. “I was merely being kind! Now.. I really need to go and set up Onyx so if you’ll excuse me, Princess!” 

Blake turned on her heel and quickly fled to the stables, her face burning as she recalled the utter tenderness in Yang’s expression. She could have sworn that there was an affectionate gleam shining in Yang’s eyes as she watched her.

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!’ Blake mentally berated herself. She marched into the stables and collected Onyx’s tack as she bit back frustrated tears. ‘You know your place so keep to it! Yang made it clear when you stand. It’s best if I remember where that is.’

And yet… there was something about Yang that made her want to forget it. It made her want to reach out and hold her, curse be damned. But she refused to act upon it.

She respected Yang far too much to go against her wishes in such a way.

  
  
  



	10. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight and the princess share another moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Rainbow

Several days after observing the adorable spectacle of Blake entertaining the two children, Yang found herself forced to take shelter under a large tree on top of a hill. It had unexpectedly started to rain and Blake had been quick to guide Onyx under the thick branches as quickly as she could. Yang watched as Blake quickly placed a blanket on the ground to guard them from the cold and offered Yang a seat beside her.

“Thank you.” Yang murmured softly, watching fondly as Onyx came over to stand by his mistress. He bent down to huff in her face, nudging her with his nose affectionately before stepping back and calmly standing and looking around himself curiously. 

“Bloody fool.” Blake huffed, though a fond smile spread across her face as she laughed softly to herself.

“Has he always done that?” Yang asked curiously, resting an elbow upon her knee and smiling up at Blake as a nostalgic smile spread across her companion’s face.

“Yes, he has.” Blake said softly, turning an affectionate gaze into her animal companion. “My parents bought him when he was but a colt for me when I was a child, about fifteen years old, I’d say. We grew up together. Learned how to work as rider and steed together. Apart from Pyrrha, he was my most loyal friend.” Blake’s smile shifted, a certain sadness and pain entering her eyes. “He’s been by my side through my darkest moments, staying by me until the rainbow came after the storm..”

“He’s a wonderful horse.” Yang murmured softly, smiling sweetly at Blake as she turned to face her with a small smile. “Even if he does like to bite the stable hands.”

“He’s fussy.” Blake snorted, rolling her eyes as she leaned back against the tree. “He usually doesn’t like people that much. The fact that he tolerates you says a lot.” Blake chuckled, smirking at Yang softly. 

“Of course he does.” Yang scoffed, placing a hand to her chest and batting her eyelids at Blake playfully. “I am a gift to know!”

“Well… I suppose that’s true.” Blake murmured softly, casting an admiring eye at Yang. A smile that was far too close to adoration spread across her lips and threatened to draw Yang in. “It’s a shame that everyone sees you as a terrifying dragoness.” Blake sighed softly and looked out into the distance, her ears dropping sadly. “Because that’s not what I see.”

“And… What is it that you see, Dame Belladonna?” Yang asked softly, mentally berating herself as soon as she said it. She was treading on mighty thin ice and she knew it… but there was something about Blake that drew in, leaving her as helpless to her call as any lovestruck fool to a siren.

“I don’t think that I should say.” Blake said quietly, sitting up and resting her arms on her raised knees. “I… don’t wish to make you uncomfortable, Princess.”

“I don’t know. I mean… I feel pretty comfortable with you.” Yang found herself saying, as her hand, against all rational thought, lifted itself to Blake’s armoured shoulder and began to trace the symbol found there. “I don’t think that you could  _ ever _ make me feel uncomfortable.”

“Yan-“ Blake cut herself off and closed her eyes tightly, her ears pressing firmly against her head. “Princess. If I tell you what I think of you, I’m afraid that I’ll forget myself. And in turn, I’ll burn.”

Yang felt her breath hitch as Blake opened her eyes and turned to her with a pleading expression, a pained look entering her amber gaze before she spoke up again.

“Please. You’ve already made your stance clear.  _ Please, _ make this easy on me.” Blake said quietly, her voice strained as Yang stared at her. Blake glanced out from their shelter and nodded. “Come on. The rain has stopped. We should find a place in the woods below to camp for the night.

As both women stood and got ready to leave, Yang tried to ignore the way her chest twisted as she recalled the pained expression in her companion’s eyes.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Their evening meal was much quieter than it had been previously, as both women ate in silence, with heavy hearts and a painful, longing ache in their chests. 

Or rather… it  _ was  _ silent until a man’s voice spoke from the darkness.

“Princess Belladonna…  _ such  _ a pleasure to see you again.”

“Truly… we have  _ missed _ you.”

Yang froze and watched as two men, one with fox ears and the other with a fox tail, stepped forward into the light of the campfire. She watched as Blake, who had shed her armour for the sake of comfort, stood and drew her sword form its sheath with a furious snarl.

“Corsac and Finnick Albain.” Blake growled low in her throat. “I would return the greeting but I’m afraid that I’m not particularly glad to see either of you.”

“Such cruel words.”

“And from the girl who killed our leader in cold blood?”

“For shame, Princess Belladonna.”

“That’s  _ Dame _ Belladonna to you.” Blake snapped, raising her sword and using it to point at the two men. “You damn well know the reality of what happened that day. It is because of you that people fear me. It is because of you and all of Adam’s loyal followers that I am known as the cursed Black Cat.” Blake hissed, her ears pinning against her head furiously, the fire illuminating her in such a way that made her look even more dangerous than she already was. “I suggest that you  _ gentlemen _ leave.”

“After we spent so long tracking you down?”

“And have dear Yuma’s information go to waste? Surely not.”

“Then what is it you want?” Blake snapped.

“We want you to pay your pound of flesh for murdering the Prince of Mantle.” The man with fox ears stepped forward and withdrew a a cruel looking sword. 

“This is your last warning.” Blake said firmly, stepping forward and glaring at the men, her amber eyes glowing with a golden fire. “Stand down. Stop following the orders of a dead man and let go.”

“I think not.”

“I feared as much.” Blake muttered angrily. “Yang? Stay back. Let me handle these men.”

“But-“

“No. They’re  _ my  _ fight. And I won’t have you dragged into it.” Blake rolled her shoulders and stepped forward to address the two men. “I suppose that rules of nobility are out?” Blake drawled sarcastically as the man with a fox tail drew his own equally horrifying sword. “Very well. Have at you.”

Yang watched on in horror as Blake exchanged strikes with the two men, snarls and grunts of effort coming from all fighters. Blake fought with all of the fury of any warrior, hissing as a blade nicked her arm and twisting around to block another strike. 

As she watched, Yang slowly stood and made her way over to them, determined, despite Blake’s words, to help guard her companion’s back. 

“No! Brother!” 

Yang froze as one of the men fell to the ground. The man had charged at Blake, only for her sword to sink into his stomach. Blake’s ears pinned back as a conflicted expression crossed her face before she yanked her sword free of his body. But before either woman could respond, the man’s brother let out a furious snarl and struck, his blade slicing in between her shoulders.

That kicked Yang into motion and she threw herself upon the man, punching him in the jaw and swing him to the ground as he screamed in pain, his skin burning where Yang had made contact. 

“You monster!”

“Yeah. That’s me.” Yang snarled down at the man as she kicked his sword away. “And if you don’t leave  _ right now _ , I’ll show you exactly why they call me the cursed Dragoness of Patch.”

The man scrambled to his feet and ran off, face ashen from terror.

“Fuck!”

Yang turned around and felt her heart drop as Balke fell to her knees, blood pouring from her wound and colouring her white tunic red.

“No, no, no!” Yang hissed as she dropped to her knees beside Blake. “Fucking hell! Blake!”

“My thoughts… exactly.” Blake panted, her voice pained as she glanced up at Yang sharply. “I told you to stay back!”

“And if I’d hadn’t, you’d be more dead than you are now!” Yang retorted, panick flooding her body. She knew what she had to do… but neither of them were going to like it. “Blake? I- I have to help you. I need to patch you up. I can’t- I can’t lose you!”

If Yang was going to have any hope of patching Blake up, she was going to have to touch her.

And that horrifying fact meant that Yang was going to have to bring pain to the woman that she had come to adore.


	11. Undress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she sustains an injury, Blake places her care into Yang’s hands, despite what those hands could potentially do to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Undress

“Blake, I think that-“

“Yang. Just do what you need to do.”

“But-“

“Yang.” Blake gasped, pain coursing through her back as warm blood trickled down it. “I know that you don’t want to hurt me but  _ I will bleed out if you don’t do something. _ ” She looked up at Yang, her heart breaking at the sight of distressed tears in Yang’s eyes and she immediately softened. “It’s okay. I trust you. I  _ know _ that you can do this.”

“Okay. Okay, yeah. I can do this.” Yang said shakily as she inhaled deeply. “I think that- I think that I can use my curse to cauterise your wound. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Um. I have to… take off your tunic. Can I-“

“Go grab my dagger and cut it off. It’ll be quicker.”

Blake breathed in and out through her teeth, as Yang ran to grab her dagger and brought it back. She closed her eyes as Yang cut open her tunic and undressed her. Blake shivered as the cold night air brushed her now bare skin. She hugged the front of her tunic to her chest and whimpered as her wound stretched.

“Fuck- okay. Blake, I’m going to do it on the count of three… okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Blake gritted out through her teeth.

“Okay… one… two… three.”

But when Yang’s hand pressed against her skin, there was no smell of burning flesh. Blake didn’t feel a fiery burn coursing through her skin as Corsacc had. She didn’t feel any pain beyond the cut in her flesh.

“What?!” Yang choked out from behind her, her voice torn and strained. “What- How?! I should- you should-“ Yang’s voice tapered off into a confused, distressed whimper. “What’s happening?!”

“Yang? What’s going on back there?” Blake rasped out, her body trembling.

“I’m not burning you. I can’t burn you. I don’t- I don’t understand!”

“Shit.” Blake inhaled sharply and glanced over at Finnick. “Go grab Finnick’s sword. Use my gauntlets and put it into the fire. While its heating, grab the cloth wraps from my pack and bring my canteen over. Once the sword is red hot, bring it back over and use it to cauterise the wound.”

“Right. Yes, got it!”

Years of attending to her own injuries and those of others had left Blake with a strong sense of knowledge regarding injuries. She knew that this was going to hurt but it had to be done.

“Okay, I’m here.” Yang whispered softly as she stepped behind Blake. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck no but let’s do it anyway.” Blake said through a weak and bitter laugh. She bundled her tunic into her mouth and bit down, ready to muffle her screams of pain when Yang pressed the heated blade to her wound. She raised one hand and gave Yang a thumbs up gesture as a go ahead.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

The following pain was greater than any Blake had ever experienced in her life. She let out muffled screams into her tunic, pained tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her breaths became laboured as she tried to keep herself from passing out and her body began to shake from exertion. In the background, she could hear Onyx pawing at the ground, anxious to get to his mistress.

“Okay… Okay, I think that’s it.” Yang’s shaky voice spoke from behind her.

“Good. Now take the water and use it to clean the wound. We can’t afford sepsis. Liquor would be preferable but we have to make do.” Blake rasped, her voice pained and ragged. “Once you’ve done that, take those wraps and wrap them around my back and chest. Then, I need you to help me to my bedroll so that I can rest.”

“Okay.” Yang whispered, her voice trembling as she continued her work. 

Blake whimpered as the cold water ran down her back. She cried out when Yang covered her wound with the wraps, wrapping them around her chest and tying it off. When Yang carefully scooped her up into her arms, hesitant and fearful, Blake let out a shaky breath and reclined her head against her shoulder for a moment. 

“Here.” Yang murmured as she sat Blake down. She hesitated before reaching out and brushing Blake’s bangs back from her sweaty forehead, a remorseful look in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You saved me.” Blake whispered back. She watched as Yang stood and retrieved a blanket from their gear and brought it back over to gently wrap it around Blake’s shoulders as she sat in front of the fire, torso bare apart from the bandages covering her chest. “The witch- the witch might be able to help me as well. If we- if we ride south for the next day or so, we should be at her home by nightfall.”

“Blake, you can’t be serious.”

“The longer we stay in these woods, the greater my chances of developing an infection get.” Blake looked at Yang and sighed at the worried expression on her face. “I’ve sustained plenty of injuries over the years, Princess. I’m going to be okay. I promise.”

“I- I know.” Yang whispered from where she sat, one foot away from Blake. “I just- please be careful.”

“As the lady wishes.” Blake murmured before shivering once more.

“You’re still cold?”

“I’m fine.”

“Hold on.” Yang sighed and sat beside Blake and reached out to her, flinching as her arms wrapped around Blake and pulled her close. Her body was tense and Blake could  _ feel _ her companion’s anxiety. 

“You’re not burning me.” Blake whispered as she leaned into Yang’s body, relishing in her warmth.

“No.” Yang’s voice cracked, confusion and distress colouring her tone. “I don’t- don’t understand. Why can I- I burned that man moments before I touched you! This shouldn’t- this shouldn’t be possible!”

“We’ll get our answers when we see the witch.” Blake murmured tiredly, tucking her head under Yang’s chin. “But for now… we should rest.”

“Yeah, you’ve more than earned it.” Yang whispered, her voice thick with emotion as she hesitantly pulled Blake closer, as though still scared to burn her. “Rest, Dame Belladonna. I’ve got you.”

“I prefer it when you call me by my actual name.” Blake mumbled, sinking into Yang’s warmth. Her back was in so much pain but Yang’s warmth was reassuring, keeping her mind from launching into panic. 

“Oh.” Yang breathed, dropping her face to press her nose into Blake’s hair. She let out a shaky exhale and spoke softly into Blake’s cat ears, mindful of not speaking too loudly. “Rest, Blake. I’ll keep watch.”

“My hero.” Blake mumbled, allowing herself to lean her weight against Yang.

As she drifted off to sleep, she found herself wondering how, after such a short amount of time, Yang could make her feel so safe.


	12. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang finally make it to the witch... but can she help them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Amber

“Morning.”

“Mor- ah, fuck!”

Yang frowned in concern as Blake pulled away from her painfully, her body tending under her blanket as a wave of pain hit her. Yang watched helplessly as Blake gritted her teeth and threw off her blanket and inhaled deeply before turning to Yang with a pained grimace.

“Yang? Would you be a dear and grab breakfast for us and my spare tunic so that we can eat and then get this accursed show on the road?” Blake huffed out, her voice pained. 

“Of course, Blake. I’ll be back in a second.” She quickly ran and got what Blake had asked for, smiling sadly at the sight of Onyx staring forlornly at his mistress. “Don’t worry, big guy. She’ll be okay.” She whispered as she ran past him and back to Blake. “Here, let me check your bandage and then I’ll help you into your tunic.”

Blake let out a soft grunt of affirmation and soon, Yang was knelt behind her and running her hand over the bandage gently and adjusting it as it needed. As she trailed her fingertips hesitantly along the edges of the bandage, her gaze drifted to Blake’s body. The knight had scars littered across her body, though it was clear that her most recent one was the worst. Small white lines were peppered across her back and arms, a showcase of the battles she had fought. Yang’s hand drifted to them, tracing them gently, even as her mind screamed at her that she was going to burn her. But Blake never flinched. Rather, she sighed softly and leaned back, seeking out as much of Yang’s touch as possible. 

“Right. Let’s- let’s get your tunic on, yeah?” Yang said , her voice thick. It was clear that Blake, for whatever reason, trusted Yang. Trusted her touch and held no fear when Yang grazed her skin. It was… more than a little overwhelming. 

Carefully, Yang helped Blake into her tunic and helped her shift it until she felt as comfortable as possible. Then, the two ate their morning meal, now sitting much closer than they had the meal previous. It was… oddly liberating to be able to feel Blake’s warmth against her skin, Yang decided.

“Okay.” Blake inhaled deeply and stood, shaking her head softly with a warm smile as Yang quickly leant her her arm. “Thank you. I’m going to have to leave my armour behind. Taking it with us would be too cumbersome and I’m certainly not wearing it in this state.”

“Are you sure that you can do this?”

“I’m positive, dear heart.” Blake murmured affectionately, as they made their way over to Onyx. “I’ll tack Onyx up with your help and then we can get a move on.”

Yang nodded, her face and neck burning at the casual affection with which Blake spoke to her. With her help, they soon had Onyx saddled and Blake hefted herself up into the saddle with a pained grunt of effort. Yang used the branch of a tree to hoist herself up into the saddle, too afraid to bring her companion pain if she were to clamber up as she had been doing. She curled her arms around Blake’s waist, mindful of the sword and dagger that Blake kept at her sides, and used her weight to support Blake’s own so that there would be less pressure on her wound as they set off for the witch’s home.

After many hours of travel, with regular stops to allow a pained, tired Blake to rest, they finally came across a small cottage. The front garden was beautifully maintained and it almost seemed to exist outside of the real world, all on its own. 

“Think this is it?” Yang asked sarcastically. She bit back a smile when she practically  _ felt  _ Blake roll her eyes before the knight clicked her tongue and urged Onyx forward. Before too long, the black horse was tied to a tree and the two women were standing by the door and knocking upon it.

“Well, it’s about time you two got here! Come in and sit down!” A short, elderly woman with large glasses and a cane snapped as she poked at Yang’s stomach with said cane before snapping her gaze to Blake and snorting. “And what in the name of the Fates have you done to yourself, child? Why must every knight that comes to me get hurt in the name of love? Why are you all so predictable?”

“Excuse me?!” Yang sputtered, glaring at the old lady as they followed her in. “What love?!”

“Sun didn’t mention that she was a defencelessn, old sasspot.” Blake huffed under her breath, her voice strained as the woman led them over to a bed.

“My name is Maria Calavera and I am not defenceless!” The woman snapped as Yang held Blake to her protectively, unsure of this woman. “I have more power than either of you blind fools can imagine.”

“Blind fools?” Blake asked dryly, her ears pinning against her head as Maria adjusted the bed. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve been in the company of the faunus knight and the human princess for no more than five minutes and I’m already aggravated with you both.” Maria snorted before pointing to the bed. “Tunic off and bandage too if you have one on.”

The two women shared a look and Blake shrugged, wincing as the movement caused her injury to stretch. Yang frowned in concern and gently helped Blake remove her tunic and bandage before helping her lay on her stomach on the bed and standing at the foot of it anxiously as Maria examined it.

“I suppose  _ you  _ did this?” Maria directed towards Yang, who nodded stiffly. “You did well, for a novice. It’s a shame that your powers didn’t work this one time, eh girl?”

“You know of my powers?!”

“Of course I do, child. I cursed your mother.” Maria snorted, as she ran a critical eye over Blake’s wound. “Unfortunately, she was pregnant with you, though I didn’t know it at the time. Some of that curse transferred to you, I’m afraid. I apologise for that. When the Fates told me that you were on your way, escorted by a knight, I knew that I would have a chance to make amends.” Maria said, a remorseful frown crossing her face as she turned to face Yang. “My apologies, child. You have suffered needlessly for a foolish old witch’s pride.” The woman sighed and turned back to Blake, whose ears were pricked towards her and listening quietly. “But first, let us deal with your noble knight, shall we?”

“Yeah.” Yang’s said distantly, wondering just what the fuck Raven had done to land such a powerful curse on her that it impacted an unborn Yang.

Yang watched silently, torn between many different emotions. Betrayal, hurt, anguish and anger. But she inhaled deeply and focused on Blake. 

Maria bustled around her home and prepared a poultice and wrap and brought it back over to Blake and carefully cleaned her wound before applying it. Soon, Blake was sitting up with a new wrap around her chest, with Yang beside her and supporting her weight.

Though, Yang had to admit… she was still scared of hurting her.

“Your mother once refused to help my small village after an attack.” Maria started looking at Yang firmly. “I was grieving the loss of everything I had known and when she refused, she condemned my village to death. I was the only survivor.” Maria sighed softly and shook her head. “I was blinded by anger and I let it dictate my actions that day. I regret that you paid the price for that, my girl.”

“Then… can you take it away?” Yang asked, her brow creasing as her fingers began to tap against her leg anxiously. “Can you fix it?”

“No. I cannot.” Maria said before a sly smile grew across her face and she locked her gaze into Blake. “But I know who can.”

“Me?!” Blake sputtered, staring first at Yang and then at Maria, her ears pinning back in alarm. “I’m a knight, you foolish old bat! Not a witch.”

“I am aware of that, girl.” Maria snapped, staring at them both as though they had grown a new head each. “You have travelled all this way together and you still don’t know?”

“Know what?” Both Blake and Yang asked simultaneously.

“Fates.” Maria groaned as she leant her head against her cane. “Are children dumber or do they just not tell them stories of true love anymore?”

“I’m sorry… what?” Yang asked with a weak laugh. “True love? Are you- you’re not suggesting that-“

“That a kiss from your knight here, who is of true, good and selfless intent, will do the job?” Maria interrupted with a smug grin. “Yes. Now talk amongst yourselves while I go gather herbs. Do try to have your hopeless selves sorted out by the time I return.” Maria cackled as she grabbed her fathering basket and left the cottage, leaving an awkward silence between the two women.

“She’s crazy… right?” Yang asked nervously, glancing at Blake, who looked away, her teeth biting her bottom lip softly. “Blake?”

“Yang… I-“ Blake swallowed thickly and turned to Yang with tear filled eyes. “I don’t think that she’s wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that, despite only knowing you for such a short amount of time, against all odds and reason and logic…” Blake inhaled shakily and reached up to cup Yang’s jaw, who instinctively flinched for fear of hurting her companion. “Despite all of that… I love you.”

“But- you- we,” Yang struggled for a moment, her heart racing. “Blake… I don’t- what if it’s wrong? What if I Burn you or-“

“If this is your chance at freedom, then I’ll gladly accept whatever happens.” Blake whispered, her thumb caressing Yang’s cheek. “I told you that I’d fight for your freedom. I’m not breaking my promise, Yang.”

“I-“ Yang cut herself off with a small whimper as she leaned desperately into Blake’s touch. It was like she had been starving her whole life without even knowing it and now that she had taste of it, she felt the path of it deep within her chest as Blake’s thumb soothed her skin. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Blake murmured, leaning forward until their noses brushed and paused, her amber eyes darting to Yang’s lilacs ones. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Yang breathed out against Blake’s lips. 

With permission granted, Blake pressed forward and captured Yang’s lips with her own, making Yang gasp a little in surprise. A small whimper escaped her as she pressed back into Blake and returned it eagerly. Both women found themselves melting into it, a sense of love and safety flowing through them both.

But soon, Blake pulled back with a gaps and stared at Yang in shock, who opened her eyes and saw Blake watching her with a sense of awe in her gaze. She looked down and yelled in shock as her body glowed with what seemed to be harmless flames. The colours of the golden flames shifted, becoming a bright purple before fading away, leaving a set of fiery, tattoo-like markings on her right arm.

“Oh, Fates.” Blake said shakily. “That was-“

“Hot?” Yang suggested before wincing and smiling apologetically at Blake. “Sorry. Bad timing?”

“I mean… yes?” Blake said with a watery laugh before she leaned forward and captured Yang’s hands in her own and smiled up at her, despite the pained grimace she gave. “Yang… do you know what this means?” Blake whispered, her voice thick with emotion. “It worked. You’re free.”

Yang froze as it suddenly hit her.

She was free.

“Fates.” She muttered before turning to Blake and staring at her, in awe of the woman that had come into her life upon a noble, black steed. She reached up with shaky hands and framed Blake’s face. She was free. Free to say the words that had been bubbling up within her chest and soul for days. “I love you, Blake Belladonna.”

“I should hope so, Princess.” Balke teased. “Considering that the kiss worked.”

“Shush.”

Balke laughed, a watery sound as she tugged Yang close and buried her face into her neck, tears falling onto Yang’s skin. Yang returned the embrace, tears of her own falling as she hid her face in Blake’s shoulder.

For the first time in her life, Yang was free. And nothing felt better than sharing that moment with her beautiful knight. 


	13. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blake heals, we see what Yang has been doing since her curse was lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Witch
> 
> It’s a shorter one today, folks. My apologies but it just ended too well to extend it. Hopefully you still enjoy this chapter 😊

The witch, Bake decided, was a gift given from the Fates themselves.

“Ouch! Fates, Maria! What is with you and the smacking of the head with the stick?!”

“If you put  _ that _ herb in, you are going to cause your knight pain. Be silent and watch again… you  _ can  _ manage that, correct?”

Blake smirked from where she sat under a tree watching Maria try to teach Yang how to make a poultice for Blake’s back, though Yang made it difficult on them both by being as obstinate as possible. Unfortunately for Yang, Maria wasn’t shy about taking her cane and cracking her across whatever body part happened to be within reach.

“Mother bitch!” Yang yelled as Maria poked her in the ribs. “What now, you old hag?!”

“That’s dead grass. It will do nothing.”

Blake smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the dagger in her hands. Things had gotten much better since the curse had lifted. Yang was still very hesitant about touching her, old habits and instinct making it hard to let go of her fear entirely. Each Maria grabbed her hand to show her something, Yang would recoil. Each time Blake would reach out to her, she would flinch away before sinking into Blake’s touch. It was a slow progress to unlearn but Blake was a patient woman. 

But what had come as a surprise to her was Yang’s fascination for Maria’s knowledge in the medicinal field. As it had been decided that they would remain with Maria until Blake had healed, Yang spent a lot of time assisting Maria with her poultices and wraps for Blake’s back. But as time had gone on, Blake would find Yang straying from her side to hover by Maria curiously, asking endless questions about different injuries, illnesses and their treatments. Any and all information that Maria gave was soaked up by Yang, who would later talk to Blake in quiet, hushed tones excitedly about what she had learned as they laid in front of the fire in their night shirts, covered by several blankets. Blake had to admit that it was adorable the way Yang’s lilac eyes lit up with joy as she talked about the healing qualities of a new plant or what kind of tea she could make and how it could soothe a headache. Blake suspected that it had a lot to do with Yang having spent a lifetime with a curse that brought pain to others. Now that she was free to choose her own fate, Yang seemed to want to learn how to heal rather than destroy.

Blake ran her thumb fondly over the head of the snarling wolf at the hilt of her dagger, a sudden sadness entering her amber eyes as her ears pinned back in slight distress. Telling Yang of Pyrrha’s tutelage had brought back a nostalgic pang. She missed her old friend terribly and often wondered if she had made it safe back to her home in the village of Argus. There had been many times when Blake had considered travelling there but the fear of finding out that her dear childhood friend was dead stopped her.

“You know… you can tell me about her if you want.” Yang’s voice said as she sat beside Blake, rubbing her side with a grimace as she threw a final glare in Maria’s direction. “She’s important to you so… in a way, she’s important to me too. Without her, I never would have met you.”

“Thank you, dear heart.” Blake murmured adoringling as she reached up to tuck Yang’s hair behind her ear. “I appreciate it. She smiled sadly as Yang flinched before sinking into her touch. “I simply… there’s a part of me that wonders what happened to her. I just don’t know if I’m brave enough to find out.”

“You’re a knight.” Yang said with a small smile as she rested her head on Blake’s shoulder. “More than that, you’ve got more nobility and courage in your little finger than most men put together. If you want to find out what happened to your friend, love, you can.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Exist.”

“Yang.” Blake chuckled softly before she sighed softly and rested her head on top of Yang’s. “Yang? If I were… to travel to Pyrrha’s village… would you come with me? I… don’t know if I can do this alone.”

“Blake, I’ll travel with you wherever you go.” Yang whispered into her skin, nuzzling affectionately against Blake’s neck. “I always wanted a life of adventure.”

“I knew that you only liked me because of my occupation.”

“Cheeky.” Yang laughed sitting up and kissing Blake’s check as she hummed happily. “I’m serious. If you need me by your side when you go to your friend’s village, I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you.” Blake murmured, touched. She sighed softly and leaned into Yang’s side and tucked her head under her head, allowing Yang to support her weight as her back ached. “It might be a while before we leave. My back needs to heal first.” Blake paused for a moment before laughing quietly into Yang’s collar. “Onyx is having a lovely time, though. He’s becoming lazy.”

“Oh, leave him be. He’s a good boy.”

“Yang, darling… you’re starting to spoil him.”

“He’s a brave boy and deserves all of the apples!”

Blake snorted. To think that Yang had teased her about talking to her horse when they had first left her castle. 

The two sat there until evening fell and Maria called them in for their evening meal, content to sit in each other’s arms and watch as the stars slowly came out, one by one.

Blake didn’t know what Argus would hold for her… but with Yang by her side, she knew that she would be able to handle it.


	14. Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we travel to Argus to learn of the fate of Dame Pyrrha Nikos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Meadow

“Try not to poison your knight, Princess Xiao Long. I’d rather not have to watch you flounder whenever she smiles at you any longer than I have to.”

“Wow. Thank you, Maria. Truly.” Yang deadpanned, rolling her eyes as Blake giggled behind her, busy with packing up Onyx and their gear. She shook her head and smiled at the smirking old woman and bent down to give her a hug, surprisinging them all. “Come here, you old hag.” She murmured, a lump forming in her throat at the idea that she might never see her mentor again. It had been many months since they had arrived and with Blake fully healed, they were heading to Argus. She had to admit that she was going to miss the old lady. “Thank you. For everything, Maria.”

“Oh, hush. I am merely grateful that my knowledge can be passed down to someone who’ll do more good with it than I ever have.” Maria chuckled, returning Yang’s hug. “Now off you go. I believe your lady knight is eager to be back on the road.”

“Heh, yeah.” Yang laughed softly, shaking her head fondly. It had been hell on earth trying to keep Blake still, stubborn knight that she was. “I… guess I will. Um… goodbye, Maria. Take care of yourself.”

“And you take care of that knight of yours.” Maria returned, smiling kindly up at Yang as Blake stepped up to her and placed a hand to the small of her back.

“We take care of each other.” Blake said softly, her amber eyes glowing with adoration before she turned to Maria and placed her fist to her chest and bowed her head in a sight of respect. “Thank you, Maria. We won’t forget what you’ve done for us.”

With that said, both women hoisted themselves onto Onyx and, with a final wave farewell, began to head off on their new adventure together, healed and ready to face whatever may come.

* * *

Days later, Yang smiled softly as Blake handed her her midday meal while Onyx grazed quietly in the meadow that they had stopped to rest in. According to Blake, it was the last stop before they made it to Argus and she knew that her beloved was nervous.

“Blake? Love?” Yang called softly, smiling gently as she reached out and curled a hand around Blake’s own. “What’s on your mind?”

“I- wish I knew.” Blake laughed mirthlessly, her ears pinning back against her skull. “When we step into her village, it could go so many ways. She was my dearest friend. If they  _ killed her-“ _

Yang crooned softly as Blake’s voice broke and pulled her into her arms, letting the usually strong and confident knight seek out comfort and reassurance in her embrace. Blake buried her face into the crook of her neck and exhaled shakily.

“Shh.” She soothed gently, lovingly. “It’s okay to be scared… but no matter what happens, I’ll be right there beside you.”

A sudden huff of air blew their hair into their faces and they pulled back with a laugh and looked up at Onyx, who took the opportunity to snuffle at both of their faces before stepping back with a head toss and a snort.

“Yes, and you’ll be there too, huh, big guy?” Yang cooed, grinning when Onyx craned his head towards her for a scratch.

“You’re probably the only person besides me that he’ll let get that close.” Blake said with a watery smile as she wiped her eyes. She bumped Yang’s shoulder playfully and smirked at her gently. “I guess that means you’ve got his approval.”

“Good. Because he’s going to be stuck with me for as long as his mistress will allow.”

“As long as I allow, hmm?”

Yang watched as a thoughtful expression crossed Blake’s face before she turned back to gaze out over the meadow, seemingly content to sit quietly next to Yang.

Yang couldn’t say that she minded it. It was nice… being able to simply exist alongside the woman she loved before they continued on their journey to Argus.

* * *

As they entered the village of Argus, Blake pulled Onyx up to a halt in the town square and stared in numb shock. Her blood had become ice in her veins and her heart had dropped to her feet as she dismounted and approached the statue placed in the centre of the village.

It was of a woman in armour, detailed in a way that Blake was oh so familiar with. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she cast a watchful, kind and stern eye over her home. Her right hand was placed upon her sword that was decorated with a very familiar golden, snarling wolf’s head… one that matched the dagger that Blake held at her hip perfectly.

It was Pyrrha.

“No…” Blake breathed as she approached the honorific statue, her breathing becoming shorter as she gazed at the plaque at its feet.

_ In honour of our courageous protector; Dame Pyrrha Nikos. _

_ “By my soul, I protect thee.” _

“No, no, no.” Tears flooded Blake’s eyes as her body began to shake. Her hand covered her mouth and her breathing became short as grief came crashing over her. As she fell to her knees, a mournful sob leaving her throat, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and gently lower them to the floor as Yang’s voice murmured softly into her ear.

“I know, love. I know. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Blake turned in Yang’s grasp and buried her face into her neck with a heartbroken sob, her chest constricting painfully as she allowed herself to break down in Yang’s care.

Blake cried until she passed out, upon which she was then carefully lifted into Yang’s arms as she called for a stable hand to deal with Onyx while she attended to Blake, slowly making their way to the village inn.

* * *

When Blake next awoke, she found herself wrapped up in Yang’s arms. She sighed heavily, her throat sore from crying, and gently pulled away from her to sit on the side of the bed, the nightshirt that Yang must have changed her into falling off of one shoulder. As she rested her face in her hands, she felt the bed shift as Yang woke up and crawled closer to her.

“Blake, love.” Yang whispered softly as she pressed a kiss to an old scar on Blake’s exposed shoulder. “You’re awake.”

“I am.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Not well.” Blake whispered back, her heart twitching painfully once more. “That statue… knights in our world are only granted a statue after a noble death. That means that Pyrrha-“ she cut herself off with a shaky exhale and leaned back into Yang as a fresh wave of pain struck her chest.

“I know, hero.” Yang murmured, her voice dripping with sympathy and adoration. “I’m so sorry, Blake.”

“I knew that the chances of her being dead were high… but it still hurts.”

“I know.” Yang held Blake close and kissed her cheek sweetly. “I’m sorry, my angel. I’m so sorry.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, with Yang holding Blake close and letting her grieve, kissing away the stray tears that fell and supporting her as best as she could before she spoke up.

“We need to eat. Do you want to get dressed and join me for our evening meal?”

“No, but I should.” Blake sighed heavily as she sluggishly stood and began to pull on her trousers and change into her tunic before putting on her boots. After a moment, the two slowly made their way to the dinning hall… but as they entered the room, Blake froze at the sight of a familiar red ponytail hanging over families armour detailed with gold.

“Pyrrha?” Blake choked out, feeling as though she was looking at a ghost. She heard Yang gasp beside her as the rest of the hall fell into silence when Pyrrha slowly turned around, her bright green eyes welling up with tears as she met Blake’s amber gaze.

“Blake?” Pyrrha called softly, her voice soft and hesitant as the two women stared at each other...

“You’re alive!”

“You’re okay!”

Until, with choked shouts of joy and relief mixed with grief, they called out to each other and rushed forward, their arms wrapping firmly around each other in a tight hug.

“You’re okay!” Pyrrha laughed through a sob as she cupped the back of Blake’s neck and pressed their foreheads together in a mark of affection and respect, one that Blake returned whole heartedly. “Oh, I was so worried.”

“Me? What about you?!” Blake laughed weakly, her heart still aching. “I saw your statue and I thought-“

“Oh, my Fates, no!” Pyrrha sounded mortified. “No, that was done for my service in helping you escape Adam! Oh, Blake.” Pyrrha pulled Blake into a crushing hug and held her close as Blake let out a sob into her old friend’s neck. “I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, fuck.” 

Blake pulled back to look back at Yang when she cursed softly, smiling tearfully at the sight of her beloved wiping away tears as she smiled at Blake.

“Oh?” Pyrrha sniffed as she looked between the two women. “Who do we have here?”

“It’s… a long story.” Blake said softly as she smiled up at her friend, tears still falling down her cheeks. “One that I’ll happily tell you if you would join us for a meal?”

“It would be an honour, my old friend.”

As Blake beside her old friend that night, each telling their own tale, she was very aware of the way that Yang watche dher with a proud, adoring smile in her face.

After all they had gone through, it seemed like a happy ending was in sight. But, as she met Yang’s gaze, she realised that there was one more thing that she had to do before she and Yang could live happily ever after.

And that would start with her bending the knee, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, our story ends.

“Fates! You’ve gotten stronger!”

“Or you’ve just gotten weaker, old friend.”

Blake grinned mischievously as Pyrrha snorted at her from her place on the ground. It felt good to spar with her again, Blake found. 

“Hardy har.” Pyrrha chuckled as she accepted Blake’s hand and stood, brushing off her red tunic and smiling at her before pushing her knuckles into Blake’s shoulder playfully. “Or maybe you’re just trying much harder to impress your lady love.”

“Kindly shut up.” Blake huffed as they walked over to the steps of the inn and sat down together, content to just spend time with each other. 

“I jest, Blake.” Pyrrha giggled as she leaned against Blake, who merely rolled her eyes. “But it does me good to see you so happy with her. You’re good together.”

“We really are, aren’t we?”

“Yes, and any woman that can cope with your attitude problem has my seal of approval.” Pyrrha teased, grinning as Blake blushed. “Or one that can watch you knock a man to the ground and hold a blade to his throat and still look at you like you’re a gift from the Fates.”

“Choke on your own sword, my friend.” Blake laughed, shaking her head and leaning against Pyrrha. She had missed this. “But I do wish to ask you something, Pyrrha. If I were to… commit myself to Yang, do you suppose that she would-“

“Blake, you two are married in all but law.” Pyrrha smirked at her and curled an arm around her shoulders. “But by all means, make it as official as you can.”

“I don’t think I can afford a ring.” Blake sighed sadly, shaking her head. “I wish that I could but they are so expensive.”

“Perhaps a gift of a different sort?”

“Funny that you should mention that…”

As Blake told Pyrrha her plans, she quickly found herself on the receiving end of a hug that threatened to crush her chest. 

And so, with Pyrrha’s approval, she put her plan into action.

* * *

“So… why did you bring me out to the meadow? Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Yang…” Blake drew in a shaky breath and took Yang’s hands, turning her to face her as the stars shined brightly above them. She held her hands tightly and smiled at her as she pressed their heads together affectionately. “You are singularly the best adventure and my favourite quest that I have ever undertaken. Every moment spent with you has been a gift from the Fates themselves and I hope to have many more with you.”

“Me too, Blake.”

“Which is why I must ask something of you.” Blake pulled back from Yang and took her dagger, the one decorated with a golden, snarling wolf’s head gifted from Pyrrha, and drew her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck and leaving her vulnerable. She lowered herself to one knee and took one of Yang’s hands and placed the dagger in it before carefully placing the flat of the blade against her neck and closed her eyes before dropping her hands. “Yang Xiao Long, as I kneel before you, prone and vulnerable, I offer you all that I am. My heart, my soul and my being. I ask that you accept me. That you take care with what I have placed into your hands and grant me yours in return. Marry me, Yang Xiao Long, And never again will you ever know coldness or loneliness like you once did. I swear it on my blood and on my sword.”

“Blake Belladonna.” Yang breathed out as the blade trembled before being pulled away with care. She dropped to her knees and cupped Blake’s face adoringly. “Blake Belladonna, it’s always been yours to take.” She whispered. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it's a yes!” 

Blake let out a tearful laugh as Yang kissed her face, their tears and breaths mingling in the cold air.

Now this… this really was their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me on this ride. It made for a wonderful break after ARBNL and I can’t wait to see what we can do with the next au;
> 
> Bi-rate Queen Blake au!


End file.
